Prior art arrangements that aim at solving these problems are based on double stage conversion and/or the use of forward type converters (push pull, half bridge, and so on).
JP 62209875 discloses a light emitting diode driving circuit adapted to prevent a surge current from generating in a drain due to the application of a power to a source by connecting an inductance between a Zener diode connected with the source and the power source of the source. A diode connected in parallel with both ends of the inductance can contrarily prevent a surge voltage from being generated when the switch of the power source is opened.
In the applicant opinion JP 62209875 addresses the same technical problem to prevent a surge current of the present application, but using completely different technical solutions and in a completely different technical context.
The need is therefore felt for a simple, low-cost arrangement adapted to effectively overcome the disadvantages described in the foregoing.